While there are many efforts related to alternative energy sources, fossil fuel remains a major economic driver. Accordingly, the interest in developing new fossil fuel production fields continues to remain strong. In developing a new fossil fuel production field, a well is drilled. A well may have a mix of different fluids including oil, water, gas, and other hydrocarbons. It is typically desirable to assess the mix of different fluids in the well before developing a new production field. Furthermore, it may be desirable to assess the mix of different fluids for assessing the remaining life of a fossil fuel production field.
While assessing the mix of different fluids in a well, harsh environmental conditions may be encountered. For example, pressure in the well may exceed fifteen-thousand to twenty-thousand (15,000-20,000) pounds per square inch and the temperature may exceed one-hundred-eighty (180) degrees Celsius. Accordingly, current technologies for assessing the mix of different fluids in the well are typically suitable for such harsh environmental conditions. Examples of current technologies for assessing the mix of different fluids in a well may include capacitance and resistance array sensors. However, the range of technologies for assessing the mix of fluids in the well is limited. Also, it is desirable to improve the sensitivity of the current technologies for assessing the mix of different fluids. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a novel approach for analyzing the mix of fluids in a well.